coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8338 (7th March 2014)
Plot Tina ignores Peter's calls. Dev is friendly to Jason but Jason is still miffed over the gym. Graham Naisby finds his tools have been stolen from the van. Eileen offers Liz a curt apology. They make it difficult for each other but in the end they are happy to make up. Sophie returns home in a foul mood after being stood up by Maddie. Tina overhears Steph complaining about her grumpiness to Katy, and decides to get drunk with them. Naisby tells Kal he isn't insured and can't finish the job. Peter returns home early. He hates the meal Carla has cooked but they enjoy the evening anyway. Tina tells Steph and Katy she's had a row with her friend, who has been seeing a married man. She enjoys letting off steam about her affair with Peter without telling anyone about it. Maddie turns up at No.4, having been mugged. Sally is unsympathetic, while Tim drives her and Sophie to the hospital. Owen wants Anna to scale down Faye's birthday party as they can't afford it. The ensuing row makes Gary feel ashamed. Steph and Katy's disapproval of Tina's "friend"'s affair makes Tina decide to finish with Peter. Jason is hired to finish the gym. He wonders if Tony had anything to do with breaking into Naisby's van but quickly dismisses the idea. Kal hints to Tony that he suspects him. Tina meets Peter, planning to tell him it's over, but tells him she loves him instead. He doesn't respond. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly Guest cast *Graham Naisby - Mark Jordon Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Casualty waiting area Notes *The scene of Peter Barlow on Rosamund Street was the final exterior scene for the programme to be shot on the 1982 Outdoor Set. The sequence was recorded on the evening of 20th December 2013, prior to the programme's Christmas break. The final interior sequence appeared in Episode 8333 (28th February 2014). Filming recommenced at the MediaCity studios site on 9th January 2014. *This episode was the final episode to use the original version of the 2010 title sequence with the third and fifth shots showing the 1982 outdoor set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina sets off to meet Peter with the intention of ending their affair; a despondent Sophie returns home after apparently being stood up by Maddie; and Eileen apologises to Liz for her outburst. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes